


Melody of Dawn

by nonbinarycheezit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Build up, Chasing, Cinnamon Roll Dipper Pines, Humor, Monsters, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Relationship, Other, Plot Twists, Running, Short, Suspense, descriptive, how do tags work, one chapter, out of time, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycheezit/pseuds/nonbinarycheezit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon enough the forest was alive with music. Each and every being, from the smallest ant to the largest bear, was in tune with the beat, playing their parts and contributing to the orchestra of nature accordingly.</p><p>This melody was interrupted however, with every animal silencing and holding their breath as the clap of footsteps could be heard hitting the pavement in the distance. The tapping of the shoes grew faster in pace and louder as a figure appeared to be running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've posted onto AO3. I would love some constructive criticism as well as any ideas people may have for future stories!

A low hoot from a single owl echoed throughout the still dark air, and with a soft whoosh, the creatures wings opened, launching the bird into the sky. Wind spin in brief faux tornados beneath the black striped feathers, stirring up leaves that were scattered among the dirt where the silent hunter once sat.

Broken grey scale clouds slowly grew white auras around their beings, which soon turned into warm oranges and pinks as the crest of the sun could be seen peaking over the horizon. Within minutes, streaks of goldenrod and burnt amber painted over the once navy blue and star speckled canvas from the night. Sighing in defeat, the moon's glow became hazed by the daylight, forcing it to retreat its magnificence behind a fictional wall of fog. Helios had climbed into his chariot, snapping the reins to his fiery footed steeds to begin their journey across the sky.

Leaves of green rustled in their home at the tops of trees as a soft summer breeze rolled by. Squirrels fluffed their tails awake, jet black eyes darting to and fro as they emerged from their hollows. Warming their grey fur in the dawn atmosphere and twitching their little pink noses to scent for danger before rubbing their paws over their cheeks and scampering off.

A sweet morning song began to sound, starting with the lighthearted twitter from a Robin ruffling its feather and fluttering its wings to shake the drowsiness from its body. Across the way a Chickadee peeped in response, calling its good day. On a branch below, a Mocking Jay perched, repeating its friend's gesture to a neighbouring flock. Loons floated lazily on the lake, paddling their feet occasionally as they sang their long and mournful croon out over the still water. Flying through the clouds, Morning Doves whistled, declaring their love to each other with proud, beautiful loyalty. Soon enough the forest was alive with music. Each and every being, from the smallest ant to the largest bear, was in tune with the beat, playing their parts and contributing to the orchestra of nature accordingly.

This melody was interrupted however, with every animal silencing and holding their breath as the clap of footsteps could be heard hitting the pavement in the distance. The tapping of the shoes grew faster in pace and louder as a figure appeared to be running. Fingers swollen and aching from sweat were clenched tightly into fists. Arms tense and bent from the elbows into right angles as shoulders worked to move the muscles back and forth at the person's sides. The boy's abdomen was tense, knees cracking and legs aching as they alternated with one in front of the other. Bounding forward, one would stretch out until coming in contact with the ground, playing a foot firmly and pushing against the ground with its toes as the other leg would swing past and repeat this process. His thighs burned and his calves went numb, succumbing to the invisible pubs and needles that prodded at his flesh.

His face was slicked with perspiration, causing his bangs to be splattered across his forehead. Peaking out beneath the damp brown locks, an astrological birthmark could be seen. Freckles aligned with the stars of the Milky Way to map out the Big Dipper. The tips of the boys ears and nose burned red from heat as his cheeks puffed, sucking in air to quench the fire that crackled in his lungs. Chest heaving, eyes focused, the boy sprinted, only taking a moment to glance behind himself fearfully. He had to move faster. Time was running out.

Urging his aching muscles, a pained groan escaped Dipper's parched lips, legs cramping as he traveled on pure adrenaline. He could see the ghostly building he had been aiming for straight ahead. With a new spark of determination in his eyes, Dipper pushed on, slipping his tongue across his chapped lip to dampen them.

Skidding to a halt, Dipper gazed up at the looming building. Doubling over, he grasped onto his knees, digging his nails into the fabric of his shorts, coughing and sputtering to replenish the oxygen his body had lost. He shut his eyes tightly as his adrenaline rush wore off, causing blood to roar in his ears as be became light headed. He became aware of his heart thudding rapidly, threatening to break free from his rib age. With a migrants spreading across his skull, Dipper took a deep breath, knowing his mission was not yet over.

He walked forward and held the door handle, showing hard against the glass with his shoulder. Dipper grunted as he got the barrier to open. It squeaked eerily as it swung wide, allowing the boy to step inside. His sneakers tapped against the old brown floor tiles as he made hi way to another door. He hugged softly an entered, scanning the area warily before continuing on down the tight hallway, cautiously turning the corner at the end. 

Dipper sighed out in brief relief, resting his hands on the dusty counter top. His eyes fluttered shut as he turned his attention to regulating his breathing. The peaceful moment was short lived as the door he had previously entered was slammed open. His eyes snapped wide and his breath caught in his throat as the looming beast neared where he stood. The tall figure snarled lowly, dark eyes piercing into the boys soul. Dipper swallowed hard and set his jaw before reaching up to grab the brim of his hat, straightening it and clearing his throat. He opened his mouth, voice cracking as he spoke, "Welcome to Dunkin Donuts, what can I get for you?"


End file.
